Grubbs Grady
Grubbs Grady, short for Grubitsch is the main character in The Demonata series by Darren Shan. He is the protagonist of the first book, Lord Loss, the third, Slawter, the fifth, Blood Beast, and the sixth book, Demon Apocalypse and the eighth, Wolf Island (book) In Blood Beast Grubbs is afflicted by Lycanthropy. Like his Uncle Dervish he also has a cruel taste in pranks. = Family = Grubbs is the son of Cal and Sharon Grady.He has two siblings; his sister Gret and his half brother Bill-E Spleen. He is the nephew of Dervish Grady, Mike and Rosetta (Sharon's brother and his wife). He has three cousins Conor, Lisa and Laura. in any member of the clan. Bec was part of this clan, so it is possible that she is very distantly related to Grubbs. This is confirmed to be true in 'Demon Apocalypse' by Beranbus (Bran). = Biography = Lord Loss Grubbs Grady grew up in Ireland (most likely County Clare, although not confirmed). He lives in a house where the playing of chess is enforced strictly by both of his parents. When he hears his parents and sister talking behind his back and treating him differently, Grubbs gets suspicious that something is going on. One day, his parents bought ballet recital tickets and Grubbs didn't want to go so he went to spend a night with his aunt. Grubbs sneaks back to his house and sees his murdered parents and sister as well as the demon Lord Loss (character) and his minions, Artery and Vein. After fighting the demons, Grubbs is traumatized by this event, and is admitted to a mental hospital. The doctors try to calm him and convince Grubbs that what he saw was a hallucination, but Grubbs will not believe them. After a few months, his Uncle Dervish visits him at the institute and tells him that what he saw was real, and that he can explain to him the truth of it all. Grubbs then, after being given permission to visit realtives, moves in with his Uncle in Carcery Vale, where he befriends a child in his new town called Bill-E who often spends time with Dervish. Bill-E thinks that he is actually Dervish's son and Grubbs' cousin. their family past and how they have always had the lycanthropy curse (where family members turned in to werewolves). Dervish also reveals the nature of Lord Loss and explains that he is a Demon Master who has the power to reverse the curse. Most Demon Masters are violent and brutal just like , because he feeds off the suffering of people and enjoys playing chess. Dervish continues to explain that hundreds of years before a family ancestor, known as Bartholomew Garadex, bargained with Lord Loss and in return for teaching Lord Loss chess he would cure a family member. After a time lord Loss grew inpatient because Bartholomew would only play when he wanted a family member cured. After Bartholomew died if a family member needed curing then two members of the family would be chosen to face Lord Loss at a midway point between the human universe and Lord Losses universe. One would fight Lord Loss's familiars and the other would face Lord fight him alone in the Demonata's universe. If they lost the chess match or the fight with the familiars, then they would be killed. Grubbs and Dervish go to fight Lord Loss in the chess match. Before they go to fight, Dervish confides to Grubbs that Bill-E is not Grubbs' cousin, but is actually his brother. The battle against Lord Loss starts with playing chess with Dervish and Grubbs was fighting the familiers, where he discovers that he can harness some of his magical powers in the demon world. Half way through, Grubbs is struggling and due to Lord Loss's fondness of Grubbs he decides to bend the rules this once and allows Grubbs to swap places with Dervish. At the start, Lord Loss beats Grubbs easily. But once Grubbs realizes that Lord Loss feeds off his discomfort, he loosens up, heckles him and easily beats Lord Loss. Bill-E is cured and Dervish must return to the demon universe to fight Lord Loss single handedly. Dervish's body continues to function in the normal universe but with no discernable personality, while his soul and mind is fighting in the Demon universe. When Bill-E comes to, Grubbs lies to Bill-E and tells him that they actually are cousins, and that Dervish has been cured of his werewolf curse but he was forced to cast a calming spell on Dervish as to account for his trancelike state. After many months, Grubbs wakes up to find blood-red stains lining the outside of his cheeks, and dirt and hairs under his nails. He had been warned by Dervish before he stepped into Lord Loss's realm that he could change into a werewolf at any given time. Grubbs thinks twice about calling the Lambs, the 'family executioners' who kill people/werewolves with the curse, but his troubles are put aside when Dervish's voice sounds from the corner. Grubbs turns and sees his uncle holding a woolen scarf, ripped into tatters, a tin of red paint and a pot of soil, grinning at him and apparently well and unharmed. Slawter Slawter is set about a year after Lord Loss takes place. When the story takes place Dervish, who has just returned from his battle with Lord Loss, is having mental problems. He has terrible nightmares and he attacks Grubbs in his sleep. Bitch I cook eggs! A horror movie producer named Davida Haym offers Dervish a chance to work on the set of her new movie, "Slawter". "Slawter" is about demons. He quickly accepts the job thinking that it will be a good chance to help restore his sanity. Grubbs soon finds out that Davida has made a deal with Lord Loss that if she gets Dervish and Grubbs to work on the movie, she can film them live giving her the movie of her life. But when Dervish, Grubbs, Bill-E and a psychologist named Juni Swan try to escape, they encounter a barrier which sends them into a dream world. In this dream world, Bill-E has been captured by the "shit heads" so they can learn the secrets of how his Lycanthropy was cured. Dervish, along with Shark and Sharmila (both in Demon Thief) invade the Lambs complex and demand the return of Bill-E Spleen. The Lambs refuse so they invade the fucking complex and rescue Bill-E. Grubbs then realises too many convenient facts, including Shark happening to see the blueprints, the fact that they could use such powerful magic when no windows to the Demonata's universe were open, and the fact that the complex was an exact replica of Hannibal Lecter's cell. He wakes up and finds himself in a small room in one of buildings that make up the town Slawter. Dervish and Bill-E are also in the room with him and he uses magic to wake them up. Juni is not with them and they presume her to be dead. The three of them then run into the town trying to warn people to get away by saying there is a gas leak and the town will explode soon. No one heeds their warnings and Davida sets the Demons upon the unwilling cast and crew, but Lord Loss then betrays her and kills her. Most of the actors fight back - thinking this is a plot change - but soon realise its not and are killed. The three of them run and try to lure a demon closer to the invisible force field that surrounds the town so they can blow it up, making a hole in the wall and allowing them to escape. To do this they leave a sheepish Bill-E in an alley to attract a weak demon. Finally, one does come, after a girl named Bo Kooniart (who they previously disliked and whose father was in on Davida Haym's plot), a girl called Karin and three boys see them and run to them while being chased by a giant bee-like demon. Dervish and Grubbs subdue it but suddenly Juni reappears and kills it. To get another, Grubbs, Bo and Karin all lure a demon into chasing them, but are unlucky when Lord Loss finds them. Artery and a new cockroach-demon called Gregor are with him and the children run. Karin is soon killed off by Lord Loss's literal kiss of death, causing Grubbs and Bo to weep for her, which makes Lord Loss stronger. They eventually find the edge but Dervish is not there. Suddenly Dervish and Juni appear from under an invisibility shield and distract Lord Loss so Grubbs can move Gregor to the barrier. Juni is about to kill the demon before she is struck by Gregor's leg. Grubbs manages to open a window by killing Gregor but has to battle Lord Loss and Artery. Dervish attacks Lord Loss with the people he helped get through. Bill-E pulls a merely unconscious Juni through.→ Grubbs then sees that Demons can get through so the creates another hole that only humans can get through. Grubbs then has to battle multiple demons to buy time for the people here. He realises he has power that he never knew he had, even the power to injure Lord Loss so Dervish can get out. Grubbs then runs out after Dervish and the window closes. An unlucky few are still trapped inside and Lord Loss then slaughters them brutally. He promises to get his revenge on Dervish, Grubbs and Bill-E (similar to the geis he puts on the warriors in Bec. They realise that Bo did not make it out of the bubble surrounding Slawter as she went to try and save her father. They then see Davida's assistant director Chuda sitting there and Grubbs almost kills him but Bill-E stops him. Then Juni kills him with magic she never knew she had until fighting in the bubble. Later, they find that Juni has gone, and left a note saying that she had to be alone for a while after what she had done, and didn't want to be contacted. Nigga I choos celery! Back at Dervish's house, Dervish tells Grubbs about what his future would be if he did have magic. This causes Grubbs subconscious to hide his magic, even though Dervish said it was impossible. When Dervish scans Grubbs for magic powers he thinks he has none, but in truth, Grubbs had hid them without knowing. Later he decides to check if he did have powers, and managed to switch the light on and off without using the switch and make his reflection disappear. To have the power to conceal his powers from Dervish and to use magic in the real world away from any demons can only mean one thing - Grubbs is a magician. Blood Beast Blood Beast is set about a year after Slawter. It begins back Dervish's house where Grubbs begins to feel alarming symptoms in connection with the full moon. He is having dreadful nightmares full of Demons and his sister Gret who keeps coming close to killing him. Also in these dreams he has changed to a werewolf. However, Grubbs attempts to convince himself that these nightmares are only normal. On top of this, his magicians prowess is growing all the time. He makes water change direction as it goes down the plughole (defying gravity) and claims to have woken from his nightmares levitating Grubbs has got back to life as usual, and has got a crowd of friends, including a new best friend, Loch Gossel, who constantly bullies Grubbs half brother, Bill-E. At school there is a certain girl he likes called Reni Gossel, the sister of Loch. After Dervish has to go away for the weekend to say goodbye to Meera Flame, Grubbs throws a big house party. Reni, Loch, Bill-E and a few more stay the night. They play spin the bottle and Grubbs kisses with Reni for the first time. He is so excited by this, he accidentally uses his magic powers. The bottle starts levitating and then explodes. He freezes the bottle in time and turns the shattered glass into Butterflies and flower petals. Half way through the night, Grubbs wakes up to a howling noise. He finds himself in the bathroom. He then realises the growling is coming from him. He looks in the mirror to find that he has become a werewolf, but somehow he changes himself back to normal. The next morning, Bill-E and Loch decide to go and look for Lord Sheftree's treasure, but Grubbs isn't feeling well and protests greatly, but eventually gives in. The three set about digging and just as Loch is about to go home, they find a spot that Grubbs remembers Dervish at before. They start digging, but there are big rocks in the way which are hard to move. The boys go home but make a pact to come back after school every day until they find the treasure. Dervish returns home, but was drunk the previous night and fell into a deep sleep, so Grubbs couldn't tell him about the nightmares and fear of lycanthropy. Grubbs goes to sleep, but later wakes up and finds himself at the hole moving the heavy rocks, by himself. He runs back to the house and goes back to sleep. When Bill-E and Loch see the hole the next day, they are amazed and believe that Lord Sheftree planted bombs to kill those that tried to get his treasure, but the simply were old and detonated late. As they are digging, they begin to get very angry at each other and bicker, even try to kill each other. Grubbs feels magic in the air, and feels that it may be affecting the three, but tells the other two that it must be chemicals in the soil. Loch and Grubbs climb out of the hole and start to talk to each when they hear a scream. The floor has given way and Bill-E is hanging on for his life. They hoist him up, and look down. The rocks gave way to a deep tube, but one that might be able to climb down. After a debate, the three decide to go down. At the bottom, they find a cave full of stalactites and stalagmites with a large water fall. They start looking for the treasure but find none. Bill-E and Loch decide to climb a wall of the cave. At this point, Grubbs begins to feel very ill (possibly because of the full moon) and looks to the floor of the cavern. He see's a girls face in the rock similar to his sister's1 whispering in a strange language, but then she suddenly goes silent. Grubbs hears a scream from behind him and a thud. He turns around to find Loch's lifless body lying on the floor, blood seeping out of his head. Grubbs attempts to heal the wounds while Bill-E leaves to get help. While Bill-E is gone, Grubbs needs to resuscitate Loch several times. The first two times it works, but then on the third, Loch stops breathing, his heart stops beating, and he dies. The whispering starts again and Grubbs starts to freak out. When he calms down he looks at Loch, and lifts up his head and notices something odd - all the blood is gone. Eventually Dervish and Bill-E turn up at the cave, however there is nothing that can be done to save Loch's life and Grubbs soon realises that there is no ambulance. Dervish says that they cannot let an ambulance come to the cave. The boys protest, but he says that he will explain to them later. The three of them move the body of Loch to a nearby quarry and throw it over a cliff edge. Dervish explains later the Grubbs why this is necessary - the cave is one where demons can create a strong doorway into the human world (presumably the same cave from Bec). Dervish has been given the duty to protect the cave and make sure nobody else can unleash the Demonata. Although hard to accept at first, Grubbs and Bill-E play along after being investigated by the police. One week later Grubbs returns to school. The psychologist has left the school, and a new one has come as a replacement. Grubbs is sent to meet her and finds out it is Juni Swan, a psychologist that Grubbs and Dervish met on the set of Slawter. Juni helps Grubbs, Bill-E, and their friends to cope with Loch's death, and soon everyone seems to be dealing fine. However tensions increase as Juni meets up with Dervish and both become romantically involved, eventually moving in with Dervish.Juni tells Grubbs and Dervish that since Slawter, her magic has advanced tremendously. This encourages Dervish, and he teaches her more spells and continues to see her more and more. In the following days Grubbs becomes more aware of the impending doom of his curse. Not only that, but he begins to notice a tramp coincidentally appearing around Carcery Vale. The tramp has an appearance nearly identical to Beranabus from Demon Thief, and may in fact be him. This is supported by the fact that Dervish attempts to contact Beranabus slightly before the tramp appears. On one of his late night jogs, Grubbs notices the tramp near by the cave, the tramp tells him, "It won't be long." This immediately leads to Grubbs suspicion that Dervish called the Lambs. Grubbs gets Juni to ask Dervish about this for him, and she claims that Dervish did call them, but also goes on to tell him that she'll do whatever it takes to stop Grubbs from being killed, and that she sees him as her own son. It is not known whether Dervish did actually call the Lambs or if the people Grubbs attacks while escaping the cellar are actually Lambs, as Juni may very likely have lied to Grubbs about Dervish's call. For several nights around the time of the full moon, Grubbs has what he describes as a battle between his human and werewolf sides. During these times, he is in extreme pain while Juni and Dervish need to hold him down. Grubbs suggests that they put him in a cage that Dervish owns for the next night. During that evening, while in the cage, Juni suggests that Dervish leaves while she performs a dangerous spell to help Grubbs. Once Dervish is gone, she frees Grubbs from the cage, then passionately kisses him when he shows his desire to die at the hands of the lambs, claiming that she will not let him be killed while there may be hope. She says that they should go to meet up at the cave. he then breaks out of the cage, and battles 3 of what he believes are Lambs, dispatching them easily. Grubbs runs to the cave, where he loses control again and turns into a werewolf. When he returns to his normal state, Grubbs finds that he has killed Ma & Pa Spleen, Bill-E's grandparents and legal guardians. Not wanting to kill again, Juni says that the two of them need to run away from Dervish and the Lambs to protect Grubbs, both from his own death and the deaths of others. The two of them go to an airport, and board a plane, all of which is very distant to Grubbs. He falls asleep while on the plane. When he awakes, the plane is shaking, apparently due to turbulence. However, soon the cockpit opens and demons appear on the plane, Artery first and then the scorpion like creature from the front of the book. They both begin killing the passengers on the plane along with another rabbit-like demon. Finally, Lord Loss appears in the plane, stunning the passengers. Juni appears next to him and reveals that she summoned him and is actually a familiar of Lord Loss. The book ends with her declaring, "He's all yours, master." The book then on a to be continued, with the words "What the hell's coming next?" underneath the title Book Six... Demon Apocalypse At the end of book five Grubbs Grady was on a plane with Juni Swan (who betrays Grubbs and his uncle) when Lord Loss opens a window to the plane and along with a few of his familiars, who attack the passengers. Grubbs then learns of Juni's treachery, and he seems to be doomed. He is saved just in time by Beranabus and they both jump from the plane. During Grubbs' free fall Beranabus teaches him how to fly and also tells him that he is a magician but concealed it from everyone, even himself, his entire life. They both fly to a cave in a desert. They enter a room below the cave which is closed by magic. There he meets Kernel Fleck for the first time. He has lost the tips of two of his fingers. Kernel Fleck appears disdainful of Grubbs. Beranabus convinces Grubbs to go to the Demonata's Universe. When faced with danger, Grubbs escapes back to the cave and leaves Beranabus and Kernel to kill the demon. Grubbs waits seven weeks for them in the cave. Whilst in the cave waiting for them both to return, Grubbs hears knocking from above but can not open the cave door as its magically sealed. Once they return Grubbs sees a picture of a girl Beranabus owns, and tells Beranabus he has seen her in the cave at Carcery Vale. When Beranabus teaches Grubbs a spell to remember and repeat what the girl's face said to him while he was in the cave, the girl speaks through Grubbs in a language only Beranabus understands. He is troubled by what is said and whilst discussing it they are disturbed by the knocking again. Kernel lets the woman in who turns out to be Sharmila. She informs them that the demons entered through the tunnel and are being organised to take land as well as kill. The government is involved and are bombing the demons with little impact. The disciples are helping as much as possible. The four take Sharmila's private jet to meet the remaining disciples to fight the demons at Carcery Vale. The plan is to enter the cave and destroy the tunnel opening. Beranabus, Kernel and Grubbs head directly to the cave opening while the others battle demons. Lord Loss appears and taunts Grubbs by showing him the heads of his uncle and his friends, however Bill-E is not there. Kernel has his eyes stabbed out and filled with maggots by the demon Spine. Bec appears in the ground at Grubbs' feet and they connect hands. A magic barrier protects them from the demons and the sky begins to come down. When Kernel joins them the three form the Kah-Gash (a weapon that could destroy a universe, when Kah-Gash is formed neither Grubbs, Kernel or Bec have control over their magical abilities) but they use it to reverse time. Beranabus, Kernel and Grubbs arrive back to the night the tunnel is opened. Inside the cave Bill-E and Dervish are being held there by Lord Loss, Juni and his familiars. As Juni performs the spell to open the tunnel, Beranabus, Grubbs and a blind Kernel battle the familiars. Lord Loss and Artery battle Beranabus who changes colour whilst battling. Beranabus questions who Lord Loss is working for as Lord Loss thrives on human misery and by unleashing millions of demons on the world he will soon lose his prey. Grubbs frees his uncle and his brother. Previously, Bill-E has been told the truth about him and Grubbs by Lord Loss. Dervish battles with Juni and her glamour is wiped by Beranabus who reveals her true identity, Nadia Moore. Eventually after trying to be seduced by nadia as juni, Dervish kills her by dropping her on a stalagmite. However, the spell is not broken and Grubbs understands that it is really Bill-E who is the "key" to the tunnel's opening, due to his unintentional sacrifice of Loch. As Loch clung on to the rock Bill-E had offered a hand to help but then whipped it away, just as Loch plunged to his death. Grubbs makes the hard decision to kill his brother to stop tunnel from opening. They catch a glimpse of a huge demon trying to enter. Bec enters Bill-E's dead body (she had travelled back in time inside Grubbs) and casts powerful spells destroying Artery and Spine, Lord Loss flees taking Nadias/Junis body with him. Bec transforms Bill-E's body into her own and is reunited with Beranabus, previously called Bran (as in 'Bec'). Beranabus reveals that the reason he's lived for so long is that he is half demon (as his mother bred with the Demonata), and battles with that evil side of himself every day, just like Grubbs has to fight his inner werewolf. Beranabus and Kernel are set to leave to go back to the Demonata universe to find out why this all happened and Grubbs joins them leaving Bec to catch up on the last thousands of years and look after Dervish. Wolf Island In Wolf Island, Grubbs leaves to find out who sent the werewolves after Dervish and Bec. His main lead is Prae Athim. He travels to the Lambs base with the help of Shark and his dirty dozen. Here, they find out that Prae has escaped and taken all of the werewolves with her. They also bred the wolves to get more which Grubbs is disgusted by. They head to Wolf Island to find Prae only to find she is tied up. After a brief battle with Juni Swann, Grubbs escapes with Shark, Meera Flame and a few others only to get trapped by lots of werewolves. Grubbs gets told by the Kah-Gash to let out his werewolf, which he does. However, he is able to control it and takes out many of the lead werewolves of the pack. = Powers = Grubbs Grady is a practicing magician. He has large amounts of power at his fingertips, even when demons are not around. He was even able to hide his magic when Dervish probed into his brain, something that is supposed to be impossible. The exact extent of his powers is unknown, but he was able to severely hinder Lord Loss in Slawter while Dervish couldn't even cause Lord Loss to flinch. Dervish believed he might be a magician like Beranabus or Bartholomew, but he found no evidence of this. Some people have magic with in them, however it usually remains dormant unless the person sees something magical like a Demon attack, or uses magic in an area with lots of magic in it and they become aware that they have powers. From this the Disciples, (others that have become aware of their powers and answer to a magician known as Beranabus), can contact the person that has become aware and attempt to recruit them in to the ranks of the other Disciples to travel around the world and stop demons from passing into our universe. Some people choose not to get involved and some do. Most of the disciples have very limited powers unless in the presence of the Demons or in the Demon universe. However, Grubbs managed to disable large security flood lights and turn concrete blocks to mud like sludge so they can be scooped out of a wall. There were demons there inside D workshop in the Book Slawter so he might have been able to tap into the demons magic at that time. He does a few spells that are average in power but near the end creates a barrier that demons cannot pass, something which Dervish could not do. At first Grubbs believes he was only able to use magic in the presence of demons but at the end of Slawter he tests his powers, where he is not in the presence of demons and finds that he can make his reflection disappear and change light. Only a few people can use magic outside of the demon universe, and to be able to do it without training means that Grubbs is extremely powerful and may be a magician like Beranabus. He has shown great cunning, emphasized in his chess match with Lord Loss. When he realized that the demon master was feeding off of his disappointment in losing pieces, he put on a happy facade and defeats him. Although he wasn't as good at chess as Lord Loss; he confused Lord Loss which caused him to make mistakes. He also has the powers to fight off his own wolfen gene, which no other Grady has done before and is able to be in a state of knowing what he is doing when he turns into a wolf. He can also turn glass into flowers and butterflys. Due to this potentially immense power, like Kernel Fleck and Bec Mac Conn, Grubbs is part of the Kah-Gash. He is the trigger. When turned into a werewolf, Grubbs is now stronger and tougher than ever before. He is ruthless and doesn't mind killing anymore. He can still use magic and his Kah-Gash power. Category:Demonata Characters